Girl Und Panzer: The Solo Tanker
by ZeroNexusTheCPU
Summary: A few months have goes by since Õarai's Shenshado Team beat the University Strengthening Team, and yet another mystery has appeared. An unknown tank team composed of a single tank beat Jintama International and rumors of them joining the J.S.F. are growing. What is going on in the J.S.F? Who are the mysterious tank team that beat Jintama?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Unknown**

 _Whrrr…_

The familiar old sound plays in my ears. It's a good sound, means that I will still be powerful.

' _Participants, prepare for battle!'_ The announcer says through the loudspeakers installed several kilometers away, yet clearly audible.

 _Well it's now or never. If I loose this, all that I've worked for will be in vain._

I pull the map out of my jacket and examine the combat area. A 29 km by 30 km area designated as combat grounds for the match. A mix of country side and urban terrain. It really doesn't matter where I go, Eagle will not let me down.

' _Let the match begin!'_ The announcer yells.

I see the flare announcing both sides to begin combat fly over me.

"It's time to move."I say."Don't let me down now Eagle."

The engine soft purr turns into a loud roar as over six hundred horsepower power made this rare

multi-ton behemoth roar into life.

"Course plotted. Engaging cruise control."I say as I prepare to move position."Locking steering mechanism."

A loud clank fills the compartment as the only way to control Eagle locks the direction of my destination.

I move towards the hatch and make a brief pause at a little nook in the space. A picture of a man and a boy, sitting on top of a monstrous track, rests there.

"This match will make all of our effort worth while, I promise."I say, grazing my fingers against the old picture.

I release the hatch lock and a gush of wind enters as I force myself out of it. Beyond it, a large forest clearing sprawls around me, hilly terrain making it difficult to easily survey my surroundings. Eagle has the ultimate advantage here.

A few minutes pass by as I scout my surroundings as we advance towards an opening in the forest. It's way too easy. Jintama International isn't known for the direct approach.

' _CRA CRA CRA CRA CRA'_ Birds not far from my position fly out of the tree tops, visibly scared by something.

I quickly drop inside and stop us. A few seconds later I'm back up and check in the direction of the scared birds.

"Their behavior is obviously based on feline hunters."I say" _Panzer Tiger I_ crews aren't known for their subtle approach…"

Before I can even finish my sentence, I spot a flash of white smoke before I'm thrown off balance.

"So there you are!"I grin as I spot the _panzer_ that shot that rickashawed shot from."Well two can play at that game!"

With a wide smile on my face, I close the hatch as another shell bounces off Eagle and slide into the gunner seat.

"Hmm….can't really tell the exact distance as is...Alright I'll use the rangefinder then."I tell myself before pressing a blue button on the side of the sight. A red dot appears on top of the _Panzer Tiger_ and a few seconds later, a number appears above it: _400 meters_."Found ya."

A loud whirr fills the compartment as the hydraulic engines kick in, spinning Eagle's most lethal weapon into position, its 105 mm armored cannon. Another shell bounces off of the turret.

"Just give it up already, there is no way you are going through 340 milimeters of gun breach."I say as I begin to take aim."….just about…."

One final shell hits the breach, making the projectlie disintegrate on impact.

"Goodbye."I whisper before a monstrous boom fills the area around me.

Less than a second later, a cloud of dust covers the _Tiger I_ . As soon as it disipates, the best view I can ever see appears. _A white flag, waving above the commander's hatch_.

" _And One of the four Heavy panzers for Jintama is down!"_ The announcer yells excitedly.

I sigh in relief as I begin to reload the cannon. About 10 seconds later, the secure _clack_ of the breach locking the warhead and primer, confirming that Eagle was ready for another one.

"I better scout out my surroundings before advancing."I plan ahead."I'm sure they think it'll take me a long time to reload on my own, if I can I need to take advantage of this."

As I say this, I notice more birds being disturbed through the scope.

Jintama Internation composes of four Heavy _Panzer Tiger I's_ , a single _Light_ _Panzer I C_ and a _Medium Panzer Panther II,_ the heavy tanks are no issue as long as I keep my hull down but the medium and light tank may pose a problem if they try to flank behind me, so they are top priority.

" _DING, DING, PLOCK!"_ Eagle vibrates as two shells ricochet off the turret and another one lobs itself into the breach, making a slight dent.

"Time to face the music..."I break an old smile before focusing in the match.

 **Miho**

"Miho, c'mon, it's already started!"Yukari's head pops through the crack on the door."Your going to miss it!"

I turn around to her.

"I'm almost done with the tea, I'll be right there!"I tell her.

"He just took out the _Panzer Pather II_ in a single shot!"Saori exclaims" That thing seems immortal!"

"Gaah, I'm missing it!"Yukari panics before diving back into the living room.

"Hehehe"I can't help but laugh at her reaction.

A few minutes later, as I walk in , yet another _Panzer_ has gone down, the _Panzer Tiger I_ appears flipped to its side, it's track completely gone and a white flag waving from its side.

"I can't believe I'm witnessing such a rare tank in action!"Yukari says, barely containing her excitement." With the same gun as a _Panzer T28/T95_ , it's performance seems almost abnormal at first but it's surprisingly powerful when defending itself from onslaught and a capable contender with it's fast turret traverse rate and above avarage perfomance, being able to go over 35 kmph on a road!"

"What are the crew's names?"I ask as I sit down and hand the tea around to everyone."I heard that the first male pilot is part of the crew."

"That's the strange part." Hana says after sipping at her tea." It's been pretty common that the press says that it's a mostly female crew and one man, but infact, it's just him."

My eyes widen when I hear this, when I look around me, it seems I'm not the only one.

"Wait are you serious?!"Saori asks what we are all thinking."It's just him in that thing?!"

"Yes"Hana nods"I asked Shinzaburou to do some research on him. Here."

She pulls out five packets of paper out of her backpack and hands us each one.

"His name is Takashi Seras."She begins to explain."From what he was able to find, his father's was one of the most famous _panzer_ mechanics in the U.S. and his mother was part of the U.S.T. as a commander for their now decomissioned _Panzer Tortoise_ heavy assault tank destroyer. So it seems that he grew up with _panzers_."

"And that _panzer_ that he's crewing, how is he manning a tank that's normally crewed by 6 people?!""Yukari asks with eagerness.

"It appears that the tank he's manning has an extra modification that just barely passed the Shensado Federation's inspection..."I say as I read through the packet."It seems that the tank itself was disputed for approval for it's 105 mm cannon and unusually armored cannon breach, under the pretext of 'unauthorized specification modifications', but it was shot down quickly when the documented paper proved it's authenticity. A _Panzer T-29…._ it's the first time i've ever heared about it, let alone see one in action."

"It's a real rare _panzer_ , most of them are in museums, "Yukari explains"I remember hearing some time ago that there was still one operational for the American Shensado League, but when I tried looking for it online on the lineups, not a single team had it."

"Well that's because it's under private ownership, not any schools or academies."Hana explains before taking one final sip of her tea."Rather curious, it appears that Takashi's father was an active supporter of opening shensado to boys aswell, but it really never picked up with most academies."

"Most? Does that mean there's one that did?"Saori asks.

"It was Ace School, for three consecutive years, he was the only male in the all girls academy and their lead commander for their Shensado team."She explains" Even back then he still crewed that _panzer_ by himself."

Silence spreads around us as the match turns more intense.

" _Two panzers are down!"_ The announcer says, barely believing his own eyes." _He just took out the Panzer I C and one of Jintama's last surviving Panzer Tiger I's with a single shell!"_

"How did he just do that..."Hana whispers, barely believing her eyes."...I look away for a second and the two _panzers_..."

Just then, the match transmission, as if hearing our doubt, does an instant replay.

" _As you can see, The Panzer T-29 fired it's cannon right at this instant that the Tiger I and the Pz I C engaged it, trying to overwhelm it with firepower, but, by some miracle or deep calculation, the shell hit the Pz I C, knocking it out , rickashawed and went right into the middle of the Tiger I's hull, who was over 200 meters away!"_ The announcer recaps the slow motion replay, which still struggles to keep up with the shell.

"Hey Yukari..."I say

"Yeah Miho?"Yukari seems as dumbfounded as I am.

"How fast does the shell for that _panzer_ go?"I ask.

"Well it varies by the shell it used, which it can use a total of 4 different shells, including a very powerful High Explosive round."She explains"But judging by what round it was… it was travelling at over 800 meters per second… and that's it's slowest shell..."

A few seconds later and the buzzard indicating the end of the match blares.

" _The match has ended!"_ The announcer says in disbelief" _The winner is...the Panzer T-29… on it's own..."_

That day marked the first day in history that a man had won single-handedly against one of the top tank teams in Japan.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's Zero! I just wanna say that thanks for all the support I received for my previous novel(second book is in the works already!) and I want to address something that is necessary here.

This novel is my creation and I appreciate any advice or criticism , because that helps me improve my writing skills, but if you just comment telling me what to do in my novels, im am going to ignore you. This is my work and passion, no one is forcing you to read this.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Takashi Seras**

The tumbling increases suddenly, waking me up.

"Oh your up!"A young woman smiles at me charmingly, sitting across me in a JSDF uniform."Did you have a good sleep?"

"Y-y-yeah."I stutter for a second, confused with my surroundings until I remember where I am."How long was I asleep?"

"A couple hours, we've covered most of the trip."She says, pulling out a small device with some information rolling along it."We should arrive within the next hour."

Silence fills the compartment for several minutes as I don't know what to say or talk about.

"I am really impressed by your combat skills."The woman says as she puts away the device in a small bag next to her."It's the first time I've ever seen a man pilot a _Panzer_ so nimbly, let alone by themselves."

"Thank you miss..."I say, completely forgetting her name.

"Call me Ami Chöno or just Ami. I will be your new instructor for Shensado" She says before a green light fills the compartment."It looks like we're here, c'mon let's go."

She takes off her seatbelt and hops into the MBT sitting next to Eagle.

"Um…."I begin, trying to muster a question.

"C'mon, what are you waiting for?"Ami pokes her head out of the tank hatch."Get in your tank and get ready!"

"For what?"I ask.

"Airdrop!"She says cheerfully.

I loose the strength in my legs when I hear this.

"Wait what?!"I begin to panic" But I've never done a military airdrop, little alone a regular one!"

"Well I guess that's true..."She says before hopping out of her tank."..then ride with me!"

She unlatches my seatbelt and drags me into the MBT.

"Wait, what about Eagle?!"I ask, panicking."Aren't I supposed to be controlling it during airdrop?"

"Not really, since this is a non-combat airdrop, it can land fine on its own!"She says dragging me deeper inside the tank."Now c'mon, let's get ready!"

She closes the hatch before pinning me down in a tight hug, putting my face in her chest.

"MMPPHHH!"I turn dark red, unable to move.

"Now c'mon don't wiggle so much, we're about to drop!"She says.

Almost as if on queue, I hear the hydraulic doors opening for the back of the cargo plane. A couple seconds of silence pass before being launched even further into Ami's chest.

"I love this part!"Ami yells as the sound of wind rushing fills the cabin .

A split second later, she lets go of me, leaving me very confused and takes control of the tank. A hard jolt makes me bounce on the floor of the tank before we stop moving.

"Okay, we're here!"She announces turning around to me with her tongue sticking out a little bit."Sorry about that earlier, but it can be rather rough if your not trained for it!"

I wave her off as I begin to calm down and I feel my face stop burning.

"Well anyways, welcome to Õarai High School!"She says after climbing out of the tank and offering me a hand up.

I climb out of the tank with the help of my instructor and drop to the ground. The ground feels kinda strange for some reason….like it's not stable...

"Ami-sensei!"I hear a girl yell not far from here.

When I look, I see several girls running towards us and the girl who called that name, looking at me.

 **Miho Nishizumi**

While we ran routine tests on the _Anglerfish_ , we heard the loud roar of turbine engines.

"That's a Kawasaki C-2!"Yukari exclaims, practically stopping our test."It's Ami-sensei!"

We all headed outside to see the giant cargo plane drop Ami's MBT in the middle of the sports field. But that wasn't the only thing was dropped, something way bigger landed further forward, in the teacher parking lot, wrecking the principal's car. Again.

"Ami-sensei!"I exclaim as we run to meet with our Shensado instructor, who is climbing out of her tank and seems to be helping someone to get out of it aswell.

That's when I see it.

The same boy, who had beaten Jintama Internation Academy on his own.

"Hello everyone!"Ami says when we all reach her."I've got big news!"

"That's right!"Anzu seemingly pops out of nowhere" From now on, Õarai will be the first mixed high school with a Shensado team with a male member in Japan!"

Ami-sensei steps off her tank and walks forward.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce your new classmate and teammate, Takashi Seras."She introduces" I'm sure a lot of you heard of his incredible feat last week beating Jintama International Academy on his own."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."He bows with respect before a radiant smile covers his face."I hope we can get along!"

Saori tugs my sleeve.

"Hey Miho..."She whispers."If I heard right...this man is going to be going to Õarai with us...?

"I-i think so..."I say slightly surprised.

"….and he's going to be part of our _Panzer_ team…?"she continues"…like we'll see him pretty much every day….?"

Before I even respond, she collapses to her knees, tears running her face.

"...yes..."she whispers"….it's a sign…."

I look to my left, to talk to Yukari about this, but she's no where to be seen.

"Hey!"Takashi exclaims, visibly nervous" Get down from there! Get off of Eagle!"

I spot a figure in the distance, on the top of the other _panzer_ that had been dropped off.

"I can't believe I'm standing on top of a T-29!"Yukari was visibly excited."A 105 mm armored cannon with four different type of shells available, a gunbreach of over 300 mm in thickness and a top speed of over 35 kilometers per hour! It's like a dream come true!"

Takashi sprints to get Yukari down. The rest of us catch up with him to get a closer look at the behemoth.

"Wow look at the side of the turret…!"Azusa says."What's that big box coming out the side…?"

"This thing is even bigger than the _Porsche Tiger Panzer_..."Suzuki whistles."I wonder how fast we could make it go..."

"I hope I don't have another person to worry about arriving late..."Midoriko grumbles as she stares down Takashi, who's helping Yukari get off the tank.

I take a minute to look at the tank myself up close.

"Huh..."I find myself reaching for the decal on the side of the turret."What's this?"

An almost silent step rings in my ears.

"That's eagle's insignia."Takashi responds."I made it myself, it represents eagle's true potential, agile and fast like a bird but powerful and strong like predator."

I turn to see him looking at the insignia with a small smile on his face.

"I'm Miho Nishizumi, leader of Õarai shensado team and commander of the Panzer IV H 'Anglerfish'."I bow as greeting."It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Takashi Seras, commander of T-29 'Eagle' and sole crew of it."He bows in return" It's an honor to meet the leader of the team who won the shensado championship last year and beat the U.S.T."

After a minute of akwardness we both end up laughing a little bit. I think we'll get along well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Takashi Seras**

After introducing myself to Miho and the rest of Õarai's _panzer_ team, something crosses my mind.

"Where can I park Eagle?"I ask" Because Im pretty sure that the principal wont be happy that im parked in their spot...Oh….I crushed the car didn't I."

"Don't worry about it, the J.S.F. will cover the damages."Ami assures me."For as where to park your _panzer..._ "

A quartet of girls wearing what looks like mechanic clothes, jump to the front of the group.

"I'm Nakajima! I'm leader of team Leopon and lead mechanic for the team!"She introduces herself quite loudly compared to Miho."…girls, check the width and heigth of the _panzer!"_

The four girls run to my tank and begin measuring with paces. After a few minutes, they're done.

"Um… it seems like we have a problem."Nakajima says worried."Your _panzer_ is 4 meters too wide to fit in the hangar."

A short girl pops out of nowhere, wait isn't she the girl I talked to over the phone before boarding the plane?

"Don't worry about it!"She exclaims" The J.S.F. promised us a hangar overhaul when we accepted to host Eagle, so that won't be a problem, so for now, just park it under a tent!"

"By the way Anzu, here's the paperwork for the construction crew."Ami hands the girl a small folder full of papers" The construction crews will arrive tomorrow to demolish the old hangar and rebuild it, so I'd recommend that you all empty it before the end of today."

She nods and I see a spark appear in her eyes.

"Since we have to empty the hangar anyways, let's have a friendly intramural match!"She says enthusiastically."Let's see what he can do!"

"Yeah!"All the girls say in unison.

"Alright since we're going to be uneven in this match, we'll split up teams four versus five! In order of command starting by team A!"Anzu organizes the teams."Team Anglerfish,Team Leopon,Team Turtle,Team Anteater and Team Mallard!"

The respective tank teams step aside, preparing for the match.

"Now for team B!"She continues after the chatter's calmed down." Team Eagle! Team Rabbit! Team Duck! Team Hippo!"

"Yes!"We respond in acknowledgement.

I head to Eagle to prepare, not before I'm stopped by my 'team'.

"Here, you'll need this to communicate with us."The leader of Team Hippo gives me with a strange german accent, most likely fake."When you want to talk, just press the right one and talk."

"Thank you."I say"I hope we do well together."

We all head to our tanks to get ready.

"So I'm going to match against the leader of Õarai's shensado team..."I let out a weak smile."...this is going to be interesting…"

Ami-sensei voice fills my ears, scaring the lights out of me.

"Listen closely everyone" She explains the rules of the match" This will be a standard last team standing, may the best team win! Avant Und Panzer!"

"Avant Und Panzer!"We all repeat in unison before taking off."Let's show them what we got!"

"Yeah!"My team responds.

I start advancing towards the woods behind the school, not really sure where I'm going.

 **Miho Nishizumi**

We reach the clearing near the school, where we wait for the go ahead to begin actual combat.

"This is going to be a tough match."Yukari says"Even if it's just crewed with one person, the T-29 is a viciously armored _panzer_ , we have to be careful."

"I'm sure I can find the weakspots easily, it'll just take a second once I see the tank."Hana responds with confidence.

Everyone begins to chatter amongst themselves as the last few _panzers_ catch up with us.

When everyone's in position, Ami-sensei signals the start of the match.

"Proceed with caution everyone, a single shell from that T-29 will knock any of you out."I warn everyone at Yukari's request."Keep your eyes open."

"Roger."All tank commanders confirm.

I make the hand signal to advance and we head for the ravine near the school.

"Hey Miho, do you think Takashi's ever gone down in that thing?"Anzu asks me over the comms as we move forward.

"I'm not sure."I tell her."But just seeing his match against Jintama, something tells me if he has, he went down with a serious fight."

A visible excitement fills her voice.

"I can't wait to see what he can do!"She says."Let's show him that we can do just as well!"

"Yea!"Everyone replies with excitement.

I dive back into my tank as we pass some low tree branches.

"Something still bothers me."Hana says."I went over the information that Shinzaburou again and I see why the J.S.F. almost prohibited his _panzer_ ."

We all turn to her.

"Really, what is it?" Saori asks.

"It does seem that the tank's weight is off by several tons and the engine has received some minor tweaking."She says thoughtfully." I'm wondering what is causing that increase in weight..."

Before we can continue the conversation, we're interrupted.

"Something spotted 2 o clock of our position!"Nakajima reports"Enemy _panzer_!"

Just as she says this a loud barrage of cannon shots flies towards us.

"Incoming!"I warn everyone.

Shells loudly bounce off our tanks.

When the barrage ceases, I do roll call.

"Team Anteater down..."Nekonya reports"Sorry,we got hit on the side."

I tighten the grip around my binoculars as I realize how we had fallen into that ambush and I had failed to react sooner.

"Return fire!"I order.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Takashi Seras**

The sound of cannon fire silences as I order a stop.

"Anyone got line of sight with them right now?"I ask over the radio.

"Team Rabbit here,"The commander of the M3 Lee responds" I can confirm that they are down Team Anteater, their Chi-na heavy _panzer_."

I sigh in relief, those things are considerably hard to track down if the crew is skilled enough.

A chill runs down my spine before it happens.

"Incoming return fire!"Team Turtle yells right before I'm almost knocked off my seat.

"Hold your ground and angle yourselves!"I cry out as I make sure eagle's strongpoint is aiming straight at them.

Two screams fill my ears.

"Team Rabbit and Team Turtle down!"Team Hippo reports."We have to fall back!"

I sigh, I didn't expect it to be this brutal.

"I'll follow right behind you, providing covering fire!"I respond" Now go!"

I hear the loud Stug engine roar into life before taking off towards a clearing in the forest, which I closely follow, directing a shot back at them once in a while.

"Two tanks down!"I respond after shooting four rounds."They've lost their Char B1 _panzer_ and their Tiger Porsche _Panzer_!"

For a few minutes, we have a brief respite as we escape the forest and reach a ravine with a bridge.

"I wont be able to cross the bridge!"I yell at Erwin, who's opened her commander's hatch."My _panzer_ way too heavy! You go across and I'll find a way around!"

"Okay!"She responds" Be careful!"

I give her a thumbs up and reenter Eagle, taking control of the driver station.

I feel myself loosing my balance once again for no reason, like the ground was not stable. Am I really that tired or is it a seismic shock or something?

I end up finding a way around the ravine and we dive in the woods once again, right on time aswell.

"Looks like we just managed to loose them."I say calmly as we stop to asses the damage to our _panzers_."Now it's a 2v2, but it still worries me that we may be at a disadvantage."

I had only been close to loosing this bad once, a long time ago…

"Dammit. This isn't good."One of the girls curses under her breath."It seems we took a shell to our engine."

I hop off of Eagle and come close once I make sure that the coast is clear.

"How bad is it?"I ask.

"We're going to be running at half engine power."She replies" We may aswell been eliminated."

"Just try to set yourselves up and provide covering fire while I engage!"I say as I rush back to Eagle."They're close!"

I enter Eagle just as I spot the two _panzers_ appear on the other side of the ravine.

A loud boom fills my ears before I hear it over the radio.

"We've been knocked out."Caesar reports" Sorry."

I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it" I respond.

I brace myself for combat.

"Let's see what the commander of Oarai's made of" I grin with excitement.

 **Miho Nishizumi**

 _Pi Pi Piiiiiiii~_

The whistle marking the end of the match fills my ears through the comms as the tiny white flag appeared on the top of the turret of the behemoth-sized tank.

"Match is over, those who can still drive, return to the field."Ami-sensei ordered through comms" Those who cannot, await for retrieval."

"We did it!"Yukari cheers

I slump on my commander's seat in disbelief. We just beat what probably is one of the hardest opponents we've faced to date.

"...how did we win….?"I mumble in disbelief.

I'm looking through the commander's hatch at the massive cannon, aiming straight for me. It had been mere miliseconds…if Hana would have hesitated for just even a second we would have lost…

"….ha….ha...ha..."Hana is breathing heavily"...that was way too close."

I smile and give her a thumbs up, out the corner of my eye I see the hatch for our defeated opponent open and a head of blonde hair pops out, a defeated smile on his face.

"Miho!"He calls for me loudly, waving" Your team is definitely something else! I can't wait to be part of it!"

I feel relief and a bit of joy when I hear him say that.

"Same here!"I respond back" Do your best!"

He gives me a thumbs up and starts up his tank's engine after diving inside, heading for the school.

"Mesmerized a bit Miho?"I hear Saori whisper in my ear.

I blush a bit.

"N-no! I was just wishing him luck with our team!" I stutter" Nothing else!"

"Sure…."She says with disdain

"Can we head back yet…."Mako whispers"...we'll be last again otherwise..."

I nod and we start moving immediately.

 _Takashi Seras huh…? I think this is going to be an interesting last year…._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Takashi Seras**_

 _Later that day, Instructor Ami is guiding me through the town towards my assigned house. We stop in front of an apartment building a few minutes away from the school._

"Here we are!"She announces" Your new home for the next school year! Your things have already been brought here and are waiting inside."

"And that _other_ thing I requested to bring?"I ask a bit anxiously" Was it passed?"

She holds a pair of keys I recognize instantly and sigh in relief, taking them with almost shaky hands.

"I expect you to show the skills you inherited from your mother."She says" I knew Sakura from our college years and she was the best commander I could have wished for."

"Yes ma'am."I nod.

I wave her goodbye before entering the building where my new home for the next year would be.

"Takashi?"I hear a familiar voice call my name"What are you doing here?"

Up the stairwell, I spot Miho's head pop over the railing, a look of curiosity drawn on it.

A few minutes later…

"...Oh that's why your here!"She seemed relieved" Do you know what apartment's yours?"

I pull out the piece of paper Ami-sensei gave me and stare at it for a second, her style of kanji was a bit hard to understand but I manage to dis-cipher it.

"Apartment 4-S" I read out loud.

"Oh that's the apartment just across mine..!"She says slightly surprised" I'll show you where it is."

She guides me down the hall and we stop in front of my new apartment.

"Thanks Miho!"I say gratefully" Who knows how long I would have spent searching for it!"

"N-no problem!"She blushes a bit."See you tomorrow!"

She enters her apartment while I unlock mine. Well now I got to unpack!

 _Later that evening…_

"Man...I can't believe I lost another match..."I sigh"...even back when I was at Ace it was tough… But I must be able to handle myself…! …"

 **Miho Nishizumi**

I spend the evening going over Takashi's info that Hana gave us.

"...huh….wow..."I gasp surprised at how tough Takashi had to keep his old Shensado team winning"...even he couldn't manage every match..."

Continuing through the pages I stumble upon what looks like a picture from an old newspaper along with a small article in english.

 _First male shensado student looses against Ace Academy after heated match._

I read the article with close attention, it speaks of what appears to be Takashi's first match, speaking of his tank, the T29, it had managed to knock out 4 tanks from Ace's team before it was ultimately overrun by the enemy and eliminated. The article praised Takashi's efforts in fighting but it ultimately favored Ace… They must have been really impressed by him to have accepted him…

My phone vibrates as I get a text from Saori.

" _So...what do you think of Takashi huh?_ "She texts me. Even I can tell how pushy her tone is in the message.

I reply back.

" _He's our newest member Saori, I'm excited to have someone new to cooperate with, nothing else."_ I send her." _Just give it a rest and go to bed, it's late_ "

" _Fiiinee…."_ She responds" _Goodnight Miho"_

I turn off the lights and slide into my futon.

"Another day done..."I sigh relived"...and an even busier one tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Takashi Seras**_

 _Riiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggggggg!_ -My alarm clock blares for the fourth time now.

A loud _bang_ later and I finally managed to shut off the old clock next to my futon.

"Gah…."I grumble a bit as I open my eyes"...jeez why do I have an alarm set so earl..."

I sit up suddenly and stare at the time: _7:30 AM_

"Crap."I swear under my breath and I fumble to run to the kitchen and make a simple breakfast.

About 20 minutes later I run out my apartment almost forgetting to lock it.

"I seriously can't be late for the first day!"I slide on my helmet as I run down the stairwell."Gotta hurry!"

 _A few minutes later by Õarai High School_.

"First day and he's a no show…."Midoriko is checking her wrist watch ' _7:58 AM_ ' "...he still has 2 minutes…."

The loud roar of an engine interrupts her thoughts, when she looks in the direction of the noise, there I am, riding a motorbike barely at the speed limit. I break right in front of her and take off my helmet.

"Did I make it?"I ask breathless.

She checks her watch.

"20 seconds to spare."She says, slightly relieved." You arrived on time but don't repeat it, I dont need another Mako to worry about."

"Sorry, I promise that this won't happen again."I apologize.

She waves me off and tells me to get to class.

 _Too close…._

 _ **Niho Nishizumi**_

 _Later that day…_

"...and make sure your assignments are done for Friday."The teacher says at the end of my last class of the day" Now before I let you free for the rest of the day, I want to introduce you to a new classmate, a few of you probably already know him, but for those who don't please, make him feel welcome."

A mumble in the class sprouts as the teacher walks to the door and opens the door, and I see Takashi walk in.

"I'd like to welcome Takashi Seras, the newest student to Õarai."She introduces him"I know what you are probably thinking and I assure you this is no mistake or joke, it is an initiative started by the director. Takashi aswell will be the first male shensado tanker in Japan."

He spots me and gives me a little tired smile, I didn't see him at all today, he must have been really busy with something…

 _Riiinnnggggg!_

The end of the class bell rings and the teacher leaves, leaving the classroom intently staring at the boy who had just joined our high school.

 _Jiiiiiiiiii~_

Even I could feel all the stares directed at him.

"H-h-hi…."He whispered very nervously."I'm Takashi Seras…..nice to meet you…."

Next thing I know he's surrounded by most girls in the class.

"Where are you from?"One asks.

"Are you really going to be in our shensado team?"Another asks.

"Do you have a girlfriend?!"A third one asks.

I can barely see him now in the crowd of people.

"Um….I…."He seems to be searching for an escape route."...I got to get to the team meeting..."

A wide array of protests come from the group of girls around him, which just prompts them to no move.

"Alright give it a rest "I say after a while, as entertaining as it is, I can't stand to see someone struggle like this."Shensado team meeting starts soon and I need him there."

A relieved sigh comes from him. He's going to have a hard time here…


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Your probably wondering what's with this sudden sprout of chapters after almost half a year of inactivity. Well the thing is...my writer's block's gone! I feel motivated now to finish this novel and my other novels from now on!

And as a little treat, for those who have read AIYF Productions novels before you may spot a reference to one of their novels! And if it's you AIYF that's reading it(cause I know I have been hinting at it for a while), you'll surely love it!

Enjoy the novel up to now and I immensely appreciate the support!

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Takashi Seras**_

 _In the sports fields…._

The loud sound of construction work barely lets us talk with each other.

"...and this is how you deal with the transmission if it goes bad on you!"I try to explain to Sakoto but struggle to get her to understand me.

"Repeat that last part again?"She says loudly" I couldn't understand that last part! Is it something else related to the T29's transmission?"

I shake my head.

"No, that's it!"I say" If you have trouble doing maintenance on my tank let me know!"

She nods and walks back to the other members of team Leopon, leaving me to sit on top of Eagle.

"Struggling to focus Takashi?"I barely hear Ami-sensei ask me.

I look down and see her standing below me, carrying a few spray cans.

"Kinda!"I respond once I get off Eagle and stand next to her" How long is the construction of the new hangar again?"

"By monday!"She says as she hands me the spray cans and what appears to be a spray template" I think you should be the one to put the Õarai emblem on your tank!"

I look at her then at Eagle. Now where in the world am I going to put this thing…?

"Oh wait I know where this can go!" I say suddenly, as I jog to the front of my _panzer._

A few sprays later and some coating, the Õarai school logo was imprinted on my tank.

"There we go, fits perfectly~" I say loud enough to hear myself

I nearly jump when I hear a voice loud and clear, the construction noises seem to have stopped.

"Now your panzer looks like an Õarai one!" Miho's voice talks close to my ear, scaring the absolute lights out of me.

"Aaaaah!"I jump and end up falling on my rear, prompting a distinct giggle.

"Hehehehehe…."The giggle comes from Miho herself, who I now spot after the accidental spook.

I pout a little bit, kinda annoyed at her for doing that.

"Miho, seriously!"I huff and puff a little

She offers her hand to help me stand up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you there."She still has the smile on her face, giving her a cutesy look momentarily.

Before I can say anything, one of the girls of the Shensado team pops out of nowhere.

"Are you sure your not confused about that Miho…?"The girl asks as she jabs her side

"Q-Quit that Saori, it's not funny!"She complains, pushing the girl, who's called Saori away from her" My private life is no buisness of yours!"

I can't help but chuckle a little bit, this is definetly going to be an interesting year…

 _ **Miho Nishizumi**_

 _Later that day, back in Miho's apartment_

I cling to my plushie and curl up a little bit next to my futon.

"D-Damn Saori…."My voice cracks a little"...i-i-it's not that I like him...I just want to know him...a-a-as a teammate of course!"

I close my mouth feeling incredibly stupid. Who am I trying to justify right now? Myself?

"Meta….your softness is the only thing keeping me thinking straight."I hold up the plushie against the light. It was an odd plush I had found in the convenience store a couple of months back but I couldn't help myself from buying it, it's cuteness was uncanny."...hehehe….now im talking to a stuffed animal...I think I need some sleep."

I start getting ready for bed and get into my futon after a while, slowly falling asleep with the thoughts of all that had happened today fresh in my mind.


End file.
